silent hill:REQUIEM
by Virgilio Abigail
Summary: alex en el pasado nunca fue aceptado por la sociedad y mucho menos por su familia,el siempre veía el mundo a su manera,veía un mundo donde el era único,donde nadie le podía decir que hacer pero eso apareció.un día el pensó haber visto a un sujeto con un casco con forma triangular lo que a el le pareció extraño ya que se parecía al personaje de su juego preferido...silent hill


**no estoy seguro si sera un buen fic...pero bueno veamos que pasa.**

**aquí mi nuevo fic.**

* * *

mi nombre es alex,tengo 20 años,vivo en un pueblo no muy conocido.

toda la gente de aquí era muy amable,y muy creyentes de dios...idiotas ¿donde estaba su dios cuando esta mierda empezó?

e empezado a hacer estos vídeos para que la gente del exterior vea lo que aquí sucedió...claro...si consigo escapar.

soy el único superviviente cuerdo aquí...mate a mi familia,a mis vecinos y abandone a mis amigos para salvarme el culo...pensaran que soy un asco de persona...me da igual...yo siempre los quise matar desde joven y en ese momento tenia a quien los mataría.

aveces encuentro supervivientes que creen que solo ellos no son monstruos...no tienen muchas armas,pero son unos pendejos.

-¡sal de allí enano!

-¡que te jodan!-saque la Desert que avía encontrado y le volé la cabeza al desgraciado que me molestaba por matar a sus compañeros-saluda a Kratos de mi parte.

normalmente suelo dejar los cuerpos tirados como si nada para que los perros infernales se hagan un festín con ellos,no estoy seguro si esos perros son ciegos o no les gusta la carne de humano muerto...que delicados.

ojala la televisión funcionase para poder ver mis programas preferidos...pero bajaría la guardia y terminaría muerto.

-vamos puta mierda...¡enciende!-me encontraba dentro de la habitación de un hotel buscando algo interesante y nuevo en mi rutina de exploración-se supone que esto funciona con un satélite...creo...¡enciende!

en ese instante pude escuchar el gruñido de una criatura caminando por los pasillos del hotel,gracias a que esas vestías no saben que es el silencio pude esconderme detrás de la puerta del cuarto para luego sacar la tubería que llevaba atada en mi espalda.

bien...esta solo y eso significa que nadie lo escuchara gritar de agonía-cuando la criatura se acerco lo suficiente al cuarto la radio que llevaba empezó a emitir un zumbido llamando tanto mi atención como la de la criatura-¿enserio? ¿ahora?-en ese instante la criatura rompió la puerta con su brazo y empezó a ver la forma de agarrarme con sus uñas-¡seras cojonudo!-trataba de ver una forma de golpearle pero si lo intentaba estaba seguro que solo conseguiría que esa cosa mi quitara la tubería-me tendré que arriesgar-en ese momento saque la Desert para luego abrir fuego contra esa cosa la cual después de 6 tiros a la cabeza cayo rendido al suelo-sera...resistente...el muy-convenientemente mi radio emitió esta vez el zumbido mucho mas fuerte que antes dándome a saber que los disparos avían atraído a muchos mas bichos como el anterior-y yo pendejo.

_**1 hora mas tarde**_

-y en esto se termino convirtiendo mi vida...soy como la misma muerte en el cuerpo de un mortal con el objetivo de mandar a esos monstruos devuelta al infierno-por fin había llegado a mi casa o lo que quedaba de ella sujetando la cámara que enfocaba a mi rostro-si algún día consigo escapar de aquí con vida de seguro mi vida no cambiaría mucho...me encerraría en mi cuarto jugando vídeo juegos toda la hora y de seguro todos temería por mi oscura actitud...¿o me equivoco luis?-moví la cámara para enfocar al rostro de un perro infernal que se encontraba resguardando mi cuarto...mi antiguo perro-si el pudiera hablar estoy seguro que diría que estoy en lo cierto.

estaba apunto de salir otra vez cuando la misma sirena que escucho desde que todo esto empezó volvió a sonar,esa sirena nunca significo algo bueno.

-joder...bueno les explicare que significa esa sirena,nada bueno...de verdad-tome una cruz que se encontraba en la mesa de mi cocina y entre a mi cuarto junto con luis-bien...me gustaría seguir mostrando toda esta mierda de pueblo pero aquí es mejor esconderse con una cruz cuando la sirena suene...iría a la inglesia del pueblo pero esta bastante lejos,cuando llegue de seguro la sirena ya habría sonado y el padre de la inglesia ya habría cerrado sus puertas...esperare a que la sirena vulva a sonar para seguir grabando todo el pueblo-y con esas ultimas palabras apague la cámara para luego sentarme en la cama junto a luis el cual se escondió debajo de las sabanas que deje en el suelo para el-buen chico luis...buen chico-yo me acosté en mi cama tratando de recuperar el sueño ya que no dormía desde ase una semana-ya me estoy cansando de la misma rutina.

* * *

**bueno...¿que les pareció? se que es corto pero tenia pensado iniciar de este modo y mostrar un poco la vida de este nuevo personaje,tratare de alargar esta historia pero me costara tomando en cuenta que esta inspirada en silent hill tango el juego como en la película(la película no muestra mucho de silent hill en realidad pero bue...).**

**dejen sus reviews y veremos si continuo con este fic o simplemente quedara en el olvido para dar paso a otro fic(creo).**

**se despide Virgilio y espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
